Visiones
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou nunca la había visto, y aún cuando ya tenía una vista de ese chica callada, estoica, que ignoraba mejor que él, supo que ella no era como todas esas chicas lindas con las follaba. Ella había aparecido para quedarse.
1. Chapter 1

Y ella… ¿quién era?

¿Estaba allí desde antes… o acababa de aparecer?

Katsuki nunca la había visto y ahora, aparecía como espectro en la esquina de su ojo.

Sabía que ignoraba a muchas chicas, notando sólo a las hermosas con las que siempre salía de fiesta, pero a ella… ¿Por qué si era un fantasma más, algo le había robado la atención?

Justo a la otra esquina del salón, la cabeza castaña se enfrascaba en la lectura de un libro de pasta gruesa, sin darle importancia a las risas que los demás chicos tenían en aquella hora en que la maestra había salido por unas cuestiones y dejado solo el salón.

¿Fue aquello, entonces?

Esa manera olímpica en que ella pasaba de los demás, tal y como Bakugou había pasado de ella. Entonces, de ser así, él se declaraba perdedor: ella ignoraba mejor que él mismo.

Soltó una risa por su propio razonamiento, volviendo la vista al frente cuando una chica, su novia, subió a la mesa del banco y acercando a su oído, le susurró—: en la biblioteca, después de clases.

Volvió a reír: sabía lo que eso significaba.

Mantuvo la atención necesaria el resto de las clases, sólo para ser tomado de la mano por su novia en cuanto el timbre de fin de jornada sonó. Fueron al baño un momento, esperando que los pasillos se vaciaran, y cuando supieron que estaban solos, anduvieron hacia la siempre abierta biblioteca.

Se internaron entre los anaqueles de libros, hacia la sección de geografía, y allí, su novia se arrodilló frente a él.

Bakugou tomó la cabeza de ella, igual de rubia que la suya, y acariciando sus cabellos, la apremió para tocar su miembro ya endurecido.

Aquella bajó su cierre, obteniendo fuera el miembro, soltando un suspiro sobre la cabeza rosa justo antes de succionar de ella, robando jadeos pesados de él. Katsuki empujó dentro de su garganta, invitándola a seguir, mientras ella conseguía tener la longitud con su lengua, dejando cortos hilos de saliva entre la piel y sus labios.

Esa chica tenía un gran potencial en esos aspectos, y era por eso que Bakugou le había dado el nombre de novia. Cuando ella dejara de acceder a dar esos momentos, entonces sería descartada, más mientras ese tiempo llegara, Katsuki estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Lo sentía aprisionar su miembro, recorrer ese líquido por todo el tronco y finalmente salir disparado por el orificio en dirección a la garganta de la chica. Ella siguió lamiendo la línea, mientras Katsuki se retiraba el sudor de la frente.

Iba a decirle a su novia que subiera su falda cuando aún en la somnolencia de su orgasmo, retumbaron en sus oídos los pasos en la soledad de la biblioteca.

Y entonces, al instante en que buscaba el origen de los pasos, el fantasma apreció en el final del pasillo, contrastada con el iluminar del sol crepuscular interferido por las cortinas de un ventanal. Llevaba en sus manos un libro que decía Geodesia.

Les dedicó una mirada. Primero al rostro de Katsuki, luego al de la chica y por último, a los libros en el anaquel.

Se encaminó dentro del pasillo y dejó el libro allí, sólo para tomar otro, saliendo de esa situación.

Katsuki la siguió con la mirada, sin perder atisbo de sus movimientos.

Cuando se fue, no pudo sino sorprenderse: ¿así actuarían otras personas en esa situación?

Tanto él como su novia llegaron a la conclusión de que aquello había sido demasiado incómodo y que era mejor dejarlo por la paz e irse.

Para el momento en que llegó a su hogar, Katsuki no se quitaba la imagen de la chica de la mente.

La pudo ver de frente, con detenimiento, paseando entre cada recuadro de sus movimiento, del batir de su cabello, del espacio entre pestañas que sólo parpadearon cuando tomó el libro de nuevo y se fue.

También pudo observarle el cuerpo y se maldijo por nunca haber notado ese par de pechos redondos: él pensaba que su ex novia, la anterior a la actual, era la chica con los pechos más increíbles que hubiera visto, pero no. La fantasma llevaba una delantera de envidia y un trasero que seguro sería delicioso follar.

Más sabía que no era ese cúmulo de características las que lo mantenían al pendiente de ella.

Un sosiego, una calma, casi una impersonificación. Una chica que vivía lejos de sí misma y de los otros. Alguien que tenía piel y parecía no sentir; alguien que tenía corazón y parecía no vivir.

Y no era como que Bakugou fuera sinónimo de vitalidad, pero sí sabía que tenía y demostraba tal vez sólo las emociones más explosivas.

En cambio, ella…

En una situación tan inoportuna, su respuesta fue por demás estoica.

¿Acaso estaba deprimida? ¿Tan malos eran sus problemas que no la dejaban sonreír?

Ella muy bonita, piel hermosa, labios besables y ojos expresivos. Tendría una hermosa sonrisa, seguro. Pero dudaba verla de seguir de así.

Giró en su cama, con los pies colgando desde el borde y el rostro cubierto por la almohada.

Elevó la cabeza, para pensar: ¿y si se proponía sacarle una sonrisa?

Él mismo no sonreía mucho sino era para llevarse a una chica consigo, pero tal vez esas mañas seductoras podrían servirle de algo. Podría ser ella la más dura prueba para sus dotes de conquista.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, tomó por el hombro a Kirishima que se besuqueaba con una chica de cabello obscuro y algo desalineada.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede contigo, Bakugou?—, gritoneó.

—Necesito tu ayuda—, se sentó en la misma banca del campo deportivo—. Necesito información acerca de una chica.

Entonces, Kirishima se arregló la camisa y algo el cabello—: si necesitas algo de una chica, Kirishima mismo es el mejor—, se alagó a sí mismo. Y era obvio que sí tendría información: si bien Bakugou siempre iba por las chicas más lindas, Kirishima tenía por meta estar con cualquier chica, sin importar físico, por lo menos una vez.

—Bien. La chica va en nuestro salón. Es castaña, pequeña, y tiene pechos grandes.

Kirishima lo escuchó con atención, buscando en su memoria alguna chica que se pareciera a lo que le describía su amigo—: ¿tiene el cabello corto o largo?

—Corto. Dos mechones le sobresalen y parecen enmarcar su rostro.

—¿Uraraka?—, preguntó la chica entonces, Tsuyu—. Hablas de Uraraka Ochako.

Los amigos se miraron—: ¿hay alguien llamado así?—, preguntó Kirishima. Si él también se preguntaba quién era, Bakugou había preguntado a la persona equivocada.

—Sí—, volvió hablar Tsuyu—. ¿No la conocen? Siempre tiene el primer puesto en clases. Nadie habla realmente con ella, pero entre chicas se dice que quiere tener un trabajo en un área donde sólo hay hombres, así que tiene que estudiar demasiado si quiere lograrlo.

Entonces se preguntó si el título del libro que le había visto el día anterior era la confirmación de lo que decía Tsuyu—. Geodesia…—, recordó Katsuki—. Ella leía un libro con ese título. ¿Es acaso un empleo?

—Mi padre es arquitecto—, le respondió la chica—. Él de vez en cuando menciona esa palabra. Creo que son quienes miden los terrenos para las construcciones.

Bakugou elevó una ceja.

¿Ella quería trabajar midiendo la tierra?

Realmente no parecía un empleo para una chica.


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases iniciaron. El pensamiento de Bakugou no iba más allá de Uraraka.

Le dedicó la atención desde el otro lado del salón, mirando cómo los labios le parecían secos. ¿Hablaría ella en algún momento dentro de la escuela?

Según Tsuyu, ni siquiera hablaba con otras chicas. Entonces, ¿cómo haría para iniciar conversación?

Cuando la campana timbró para el receso, su novia subió a la mesa—: Bakugou, ¿me compras un pastelillo? Quiero uno y no tengo dinero.

En otro momento no hubiera dudado hacerlo: se lo merecía por lo de ayer. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente—: ten el dinero—, se lo di—. Cómpralo.

La chica lo miró con confusión—. Pero quiero que vayamos los dos—, y es que no era sólo capricho: ser novia de Bakugou, aunque varias ya lo habían sido, era como un premio en la escuela. Que el chico más popular y atractivo te eligiera como su novia significaba que estabas a su nivel. En otras palabras, que eras la reina de un rey de secundaria.

A sus quince años, Bakugou se había dedicado desde pequeño a los deportes. Aunque ya no practicaba ninguno, la constancia le valió en el gimnasio y tanto los músculos de los brazos, espalda y cuello, abdomen, se marcaban sin mucha dificultad.

Era envidiada aquello que gozara de él aunque fuera una simple sesión de sexo oral, como el día anterior. Por eso es que era importante para sus novias aparecer en público siempre a su lado, marcando territorio, dejando en claro que aquel semental era suyo por lo menos un mes.

Y que él le dijera que no la acompañaría… era la primera señal de que estaba interesado en otra persona.

Más la novia en turno que fuera no podía hacer nada: conociendo el carácter de Katsuki, sería peor si ella se quejaba de su actitud, apresurando su rompimiento.

Tomó el dinero, y se alejó, sola a pasar la humillación que significaba ser novia de Bakugou y que él pasara de ti.

Por su parte, él se levantó cuando su novia se hubo ido, encaminando a Uraraka y alcanzó su mirada que desvió del libro que ahora decía Geografía Universal.

—Ey—, ella no respondió, dejando en el aire la oportunidad de que Bakugou hablara. Él se sintió cohibido por su estoicismo—. Yo sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo que viste ayer—, tampoco respondió—. Mi novia y yo siempre usamos ese lugar para… _nuestras cosas_, pero ahora entendemos que sí hay personas que gustan de estudiar.

Le sostuvo la vista. Si ella se mantenía callada un segundo más, Bakugou no sabría qué agregar.

Entonces pestañeó, soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro—: no tienes qué disculparte. Pero te aconsejo a ti y a tu novia que busquen otro sitio para _sus cosas_.

¿Y ese timbre de voz? ¿Era realmente de ella? ¿Existía una mujer con esa voz tan cerca de sí?

Y no lo dudaba: el rostro, el cabello, los ojos, los labios, el cuerpo… Esa voz era sólo el sello de un todo.

Bakugou tragó saliva: otra vez era el perdedor.

Creyendo que podría enamorarla con todas sus técnicas de seducción, él se enamoró con veinte palabras suyas.

No lo resistió más y dio media vuelta hacia su asiento.

Miró la pared del frente el resto del receso, conjeturando acerca de lo que acaba de pasar y no terminaba de creerlo.

¿De dónde había salido esa chica?

Al día siguiente, en el receso, rechazó a su novia una vez y se sentó a leer un libro aleatorio que tenía en su habitación. Ella estaba allí, tan apacible como de costumbre.

El ambiente alrededor no le permitía volver a hablar con ella, pero sí observarla. No lo había notado, pero debajo del brazo que sostenía el libro había una libreta. La abrió en una de las páginas del final, y comenzó hacer anotaciones dentro. Copió del libro, borró, tachó, y volvió a escribir. Incluso la vio tomar un lápiz y comenzar a dibujar.

Iba trazando una línea cuando su lápiz se rompió y pudo notar lo diminuto que era. ¿Cabía en su mano? ¿O es que no tenía más?

La vio intentar sacar punta, pero no pudo. Tomó el lapicero otra vez, comenzando a escribir, y cuando dio la vuelta a la hoja para continuar, Katsuki vio cómo se encontraba con la pasta dura de la libreta. Era el fin: no había más libreta.

Frunció el ceño, pensando que nadie la miraba. Cerró el libro de Geografía y la libreta con disgusto, levantando de su asiento y saliendo del salón.

Contó hasta cinco, se levantó y por el marco de la puerta, vio hacia dónde se dirigía: salió por un pasillo hacia las escaleras, suponiendo que iría a la cafetería. La siguió y en efecto no se equivocó. Se acercó a la tienda y formó parte del conglomerado de estudiantes, esperando que la atendieran.

Bakugou se paró a su lado, listo para escuchar lo que pediría, más una de las señoras que trabajaba allí lo vio y llamó su atención antes que cualquier otro estudiante.

—Bakugou, ¿qué será esta vez?—, le habló la dependiente—. ¿Las misma frituras con picante que te gustan y un jugo de cereza?

Le subió el trago a la garganta. ¿No se había dado cuenta que Ochako llegó antes que él a la tienda? Era turno de ella de todas maneras.

Sintió la mirada de la más baja, tal vez algo incómoda por el hecho de ser ignorada.

—Eh, no—, habló él, titubeando—. No—, ahora sonó seguro de sí—, porque no es mi turno—, ella le sostuvo la vista sin que él se la devolviera—: es turno de Uraraka.

Entonces se atrevió a mirarla en los orbes que denotaba la sorpresa—: sí: sé tu nombre—, aseveró Bakugou. Vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas y le apartó la vista, intentando perder la concentración en él y ponerla en la dependienta.

—Quiero unos mochis—, ordenó y la mujer se giró para buscarlos, mientras Bakugou volvió a llamar a la mujer:

—Que sean dos, por favor.

Esperaron en silencio unos cortos minutos. Él con la conciencia tranquila y esperando que ella estuviera por lo menos algo tocada por lo que había pasado.

Cuando notó que la mujer se acercaba, apresuró a extender el billete para pagarlo—: cobre los dos, por favor.

Pero entonces fue cuando Ochako reaccionó—: no lo haga; yo tengo el dinero para pagar.

Y sin esperar reacción de alguno de los dos, dejó las monedas en el mostrador para darse vuelta y correr por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Ni siquiera había tomado la caja de mochis.

Bakugou tuvo un arranque de enojo. Tomó las dos bolsas de comida y dejó su billete allí, tomando las monedas en su bolsillos—. Si esa Cara Redonda quiere hacerme perder el tiempo, yo le haré perder el dinero—, sentenció—. No pagaré yo por el suyo, ni se lo daré.

Dejó a la señora con el dinero y se fue sin más dónde ir que a su salón, comiendo con rapidez los diez mochis que llevaba. Podía notar la cara enojada de Ochako, pero poco le importó: se lo ganó por no aceptar la poca amabilidad que se podía dar el lujo de ofrecer a otros.

Comía uno tras otro, casi sin respirar, hasta que sólo quedaron dos panecillos de arroz en el empaque. Esos últimos se los comería de un bocado los dos, para que ella viera que su desaire no significaba para él.

Iba hacerlo, más un gruñido resonó en el silencio del salón vacío de clases: viró a ella, y con pena esta se cubrió el vientre.

Tenía hambre.

No hablaba, no sonreía, ¿acaso tampoco comía?

Tomó los dos mochis en sus manos, sopesando: ¿la hacía sufrir por no querer su buena voluntad comiéndose los mochis de todos modos, o se arriesgaba a interactuar con ella?

Lanzó un suspiro.

Ser el perdedor sí que era difícil.

Se fajó los pantalones en su hombría y levantó, tomando los mochis para ir directo a ella.

—Toma—, dijo escueto. Ella no levantó la mirada. Eso enfureció aún más a Bakugou—. No sé y no quiero saber qué clase de idea tienes de la gente a tu alrededor o de ti misma, pero deberías aceptar la amabilidad de las personas—, dejó caer los mochis frente a ella—. Por lo menos cuando lo necesitas de verdad.

Quiso sentarse de nuevo, pero sabía que si él estaba presente, ella no comería, así que fue a la cafetería por segunda vez, buscando algo de beber. Sin embargo, aquello le surgió en un pensamiento nuevo: ¿ella tendría sed?

Compró dos tés verdes, que era lo más común en su escuela, y enfiló de nuevo al salón. El asiento de Ochako estaba tan sólo entrar al aula, así que sin verla, dejó la lata de té y anduvo sin detenerse hasta su asiento, sentando sin dirigirse a nadie hasta cuando la clase comenzó y terminó de nuevo, siendo hora de irse a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando sonó la campana, también lo hizo su móvil:

Tu padre y yo iremos de comprar al super mercado. No hagas planes: irás con nosotros.

Lanzó un suspiro.

En esos casos, su madre no lo dejaba escaparse. Todo lo que fuera convivencia familiar era obligatoria en la casa de los Bakogou.

Vio a su novia caminar directo a él pero desde su lugar meneó la mano, indicando que no se le acercara. De todos modos, no podrían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos debido al mensaje de su madre.

Pasó de todos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, tirando sus cosas en la habitación y cambiando su uniforme por unos pantalones mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas: ese no era un día en que le atrajera la idea de ir de otro forma que no fuera cómoda.

Salieron en el auto de su padre rumbo al mismo centro comercial de siempre, entrando mientras los dos padres hablaban de lo que comprarían. Katsuki estaba en especial callado, mirando aquí y allá a sólo dos pasos de sus padres, cuando en esas situaciones ponía de excusa buscar algo para él y así alejarse un rato.

Más en ese momento se sentía adormilado. Como si todas sus energías se hubieran esfumado en un segundo, sintiendo un pesar en su conciencia.

—Katsuki, ¿aún tienes desodorante?—, preguntó su madre y sin muchas ganas, tomó el que usaba del anaquel, yendo entonces hacia la sección de verduras, pasando por el corto pasillo de papelería.

Sus padres continuaron el camino pero él quedó atrás.

Internó entre los anaqueles y observó con atención.

Su madre estaba eligiendo las zanahorias cuando llegó a su lado, directo al carrito de compra, y dejó caer la carga en él.

—¿Libretas?—, preguntó su padre.

—¿Terminaste las que tenías?—, inquirió su madre.

—Sí—, asintió—. También necesito estos lápices y lapiceros. La caja de colores, borradores y sacapuntas las pago yo, si quieren.

Ambos se miraron con interrogación. ¿Ahora qué le picaba a su hijo?

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando pasaron por la sección de comida congelada y él llevó consigo dos cajas de mochis helado. Él no comía esas cosas. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Después de comprar, salieron en el auto a un restaurante donde comieron los tres. Pensaron que ese era el momento idóneo para hacerle preguntas.

—Hijo, ¿qué tal va tu relación con tu novia?—, empezó su padre.

—¿Cuál?—, y era ese tipo de preguntas que los padres no sabían responder.

—La que tengas—, sonrió su madre. Mal movimiento: era la seña para Bakugou de que buscaba información.

Tragó la pasta que tenía en la boca y habló—: me gusta otra chica; la terminaré.

Y esa manera directa de decir esas cosas que si bien para Katsuki era normal cambiar de novia, para sus padres, quienes lo pensaban todavía el niño que vieron crecer, no se les hacía fácil llevar el tema.

—¿Y cómo es ella?—, preguntó su madre, aferrando los palillos para comer sus verduras.

—Le gusta estudiar—, se llevó un trozo de camarón a la boca, masticándolo—. Quiere ser arquitecta o algo así—. Los mayores se miraron a los ojos, fascinados por la elección de su hijo—. Creo que sus padres no tienen mucho dinero: hoy la vi hambrienta. Le gustan los mochis—, dijo tan rápido para comer rápido que a sus padre les costó articular palabra y conclusión alguna.

Se dirigieron la mirada cada uno, sopesando, más decidieron continuar comiendo y hacer de cuenta que su hijo no actuaba extraño.

Al llegar a casa, Katsuki ayudó a sus padres a obtener dentro las cosas de la compra y subió a su habitación con las bolsas de libretas y lápices.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas las cajas viejas de regalo de navidad y encontró una tarjeta de regalo. Buscó más y encontró una mochila que por sus colores algo suaves, nunca usó.

Colocó dentro dos libretas de escritura, dos de dibujo, los lápices, colores y los demás útiles escolares, colocando encima, para no olvidarla, la pequeña tarjeta de regalo con dos nombres escritos en ella.

Al despertar, por el día siguiente, se aseó en tiempo récord y salió apresurado a su escuela, cargando su propia mochila, la que había preparado la noche anterior, y otra bolsa donde las cajas de mochis reposaban con la tarjeta de regalo pegada encima.

Cuando llegó al aula, el silencio inundaba los pasillos, donde sólo rebotaba el eco de las dependientas en la cafetería.

Colocó su mochila en su asiento, dejó la adicional en el que estaba al sólo entrar al aula, y corrió con las cajas de mochis hacia la cafetería. Pidió de favor que lo guardaran en el frigorífico hasta el receso, y volvió a su clase, para encontrarse con una sombra en el rabillo de su ojo cuando pasó por el portal de entrada.

Tragó saliva, intentado actuar normal, y sentó en su lugar, observando por el rabillo del ojo.

Ochako miraba la mochila de color morado claro sobre su mesa, preguntándose cómo habría llegado allí, y parecía que sólo la dejaría en el asiento tras ella cuando Bakugou le aconsejó—: deberías ver qué hay dentro antes de dejarla de lado.

Su voz la hizo dar un ligero salto en su asiento.

Asintió y dejó la mochila donde estaba. Tiró del cierre metálico, dejando al descubierto su contenido. Ochako sacó las libretas, los colores, lápices… Su mirada se hizo perpleja y miró a Bakugou de reojo.

Él se había mantenido en silencio, observando sus expresiones, y al final dijo—: tal vez alguien vio que necesitabas una libreta nueva.

Ochako bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

Ese era el momento.

Levantó de su lugar, andando hacia el de ella y, bajando a su nivel, le susurró—: si quieres agradecerme, tengo la manera perfecta para que lo hagas—, y rompió el espacio entre ellos, colocando su mano en el mentón de ella, para que lo viera a los ojos.

Le pediría que comieran juntos en ese receso. Él compraría la comida y se sentarían juntos en el salón, donde pudieran hablar. Él la conocería, la haría sonreír y quién sabía: algo más podría pasar.

Pero Ochako se levantó iracunda de su asiento, alcanzando la mejilla de Bakugou con su palma, asestando una cachetada en ella—: ¡no creas que haré lo mismo que esa chica en la biblioteca!—, vociferó, marchándose del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

No la vio sino hasta que la campana resonó por completo.

Alzó el rostro por primera vez, sin importarle que el enrojecimiento del golpe se notara en su mejilla sólo para llevarse la sorpresa: con la cabeza abajo, Ochako parecía ocultar sus ojos rojos debajo del flequillo.

A Bakugou le tomó por sorpresa aquello. ¿Estuvo llorando?

Se levantó en un instante, corrió en su dirección y jalando de su brazo, la irguió de la misma manera de su lugar:

—¿Qué te sucedió? —, gritó, llamando la atención pero sobre todo, llamando las lágrimas de Ochako, que trató de alejarse.

No se lo permitió y aunque pasaron por el lado del profesor, salieron a correr por el pasillo, Bakugou jalando del brazo de Ochako hacia la biblioteca. Él siempre elegía ese lugar, precisamente porque sólo la chica frecuentaba el lugar y la dependiente casi nunca estaba presente.

Se internaron en los pasillos, lo más profundo que pudieran y allí, Bakugou enfrentó a la chica.

—¿Quién te hizo llorar? ¿Qué te hicieron? —, pero ella se limitaba a berrear entre sus brazos. Y esa sensación…

Ese calor en su pecho y la sensación de la figura delicada entre sus brazos.

Era eso lo que quería y no sabía. Al fin lo tenía tan cerca.

No era la belleza, ni la voluptuosidad, siquiera un rostro o una sonrisa: era la sensación de pertenece a alguien y que ese alguien te pertenezca.

Buscar estar con alguien, como Bakugou buscó estar con Uraraka, o como Uraraka buscaba resguardarse entre los brazos de Bakugou en ese instante, mojando su camisa.

Y aceptó la derrota: fueron batallas que se pelearon pero que ella ganó sin saberlo.

Él era el perdedor.

Él era el enamorado.

Y como perdedor, quiso dar primero.

Tomó por el mentón a Ochako, elevando su rostro para verle, y en reflejo ella descubrió sus ojos de los párpados, notando así lo enrojecido. Bakugou se perdió en el contraste de rojo y castaño, y en el contraste de querer hacerle sonreír con el llanto sin razón conocida.

Se atrevió, porque atrevido ya era, y le robó un beso, un suave conjugar de labios porque parecía que con más él se podía morir en ese instante. Más Ochako tenía otros planes, alcanzando su cuello y rodeándolo con los brazos, provocando que Katsuki profundizara el beso rodeando su cintura y acariciando su espalda.

Fue de lo mejor: sus labios se movían tan dulce como se los había imaginado, y su cuerpo se acoplaba tan bien al suyo que presentía que se habían hecho el uno para el otro. El calor en sus labios, en cuerpo entero, en sus manos que por fin apresaban el premio que tanto quería y que siendo perdedor, reclamaba. Parecía que estaba a punto de incendiarse no por la excitación, no por el placer, sino por el sentimiento profundo que ese beso le dio de una pequeña chica que había pasado desapercibida.

Tomó su cintura, la apretó contra sí, y quiso fundirse con ella para siempre.

Sin embargo, Ochako tenía otros planes: de un momento a otro, lo empujó lejos, enjuagándose con la manga del uniforme los labios—: ¿quieres saber por qué lloro? —, le susurró con odio—. ¡Lloro por ti! ¡Porque piensas que con unos cuántos regalos te debo la vida!

Bakugou sintió la sorpresa.

Para ustedes los hombres es fácil: da un poco de tu dinero comprando regalos, comprando así a la mujer y haciendo con ella lo que querías. ¡Pues no! Sólo porque me regalaras algunas cosas, ¡no soy tu prostituta de turno!

Hizo el ademán de correr, pero Bakugou alcanzó a tomarla por la cintura, forzándola a quedar en su sitio—: ¡No te vayas y escúchame! —, pidió, tratando que de ella dejara de removerse—. Yo no quería nada de lo que tú piensas. Sólo trataba de mostrar mi interés por ti, porque de verdad me importas, porque de verdad no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi en clases hace tres días.

Ella siguió ofreciendo fuerza.

¡Porque tú me gustas! ¡Y me gustas sin saber qué o por qué! ¡Tan sólo quiero estar contigo a como dé lugar!

Ochako no desistió, mas entre jaloneos no posicionó con firme su paso y resbaló, llevándose a Bakugou consigo.

Aprovechó el momento y la aprisionó entre el suelo y él:

—Entiende, por favor: sí quisiera hacer lo mismo que con esa otra chica, por qué no, pero no eso por lo que estoy aquí, en este momento—, Ochako había dejado de llorar y de moverse—. Si sólo te quisiera para un momento, no estaría aquí, contigo, tratando de parar tu llanto; no estaría aquí, sintiendo que mi corazón late tan rápido que parece que va explotar cada vez que te toco.

Uraraka volteó el rostro. No quería verle.

Dame la oportunidad. Dame el tiempo para demostrarlo como dejaste darte ese nuestro primer beso. Déjame demostrar que esto no es para un momento, sino para una eternidad.

No pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

No se atrevió a verlo y decirle que no.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no?—, se exaltó. Estando así de cerca, se volvería loco si volvía a esa realidad donde estaba lejos de ella de nuevo—. Sé que tienes que estudiar mucho, que tal vez no quieras distraerte, pero prometo que no seré un obstáculo: yo me meteré en tu vida, sólo seré parte de ella.

Ella mordió su labio. Parecía buscar las palabras exactas.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto, porque no lo merezco—, dijo en un susurro—. Yo no soy como esas chicas con las que sale: soy pequeña, gorda, estudio demasiado y salgo poco. No hablo con nadie y nadie quiere hablar conmigo: ¿cómo ser la reina de la secundaria así?

Bakugou enrojeció de furia.

Tú no debes estar realmente interesado en mí: soy sólo un cero redondo al lado de todas las chicas con las que te has acostado.

Y al decir eso, se sonrojó, pero Bakugou ya tenía suficiente:

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —, gritó en medio del silencio—. ¿Tú crees que elijo a las chicas con las que me acuesto? Pues sí: yo decido con quién estar. Pero yo no decidí estar contigo: te miré un instante y desde entonces no pude ver a nadie más.

Vio cómo los ojos de Ochako se hacía agua.

No elegí enamorarme de ti: no te pensé como opción. Tú sólo llegaste a mi vida y me hiciste caer sin remedio. Me gustas, y te odio, porque no sé cómo manejar estas ansias de tenerte conmigo.

Bakugou se hechó atrás, sentando en el suelo.

Si no fuera por ti, no estaría sufriendo como lo hago. Porque te amo, pero no sé cómo acercarme a ti.

Ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas. Se sentía avergonzado, porque él no era el tipo de persona que soltara sus sentimientos así de fácil. Era el chico popular, rudo; nunca era el perdedor porque el que se enamoraba, perdía.

Y ahora… se sentía como el hombre más derrotado en el mundo.

—Bakugou…—, escuchó a Uraraka. Sintió su peso a su lado, alcanzando el cabello rubio para atusarlo—. ¿Es en serio lo que dices?

Levantó el rostro, encontrando la sonrisa inconsciente de ella.

Los ojos acuosos, la sonrisa afable, el contorno tierno de su rostro de niña.

Bakugou se dejó llevar, poniendo en segundo plano el pensar. Tomó la mano sobre su cabeza, dirigiéndola a sus labios—: dame sólo un beso para que lo demuestre.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Desvió la mirada y con el brillante sol en sus mejillas, asintió.

Sólo entonces se sintió ganador, pero en esa guerra, él llevaba las de perder.

Soltó una sonrisa de lado, y en lugar de besar a Uraraka, tomó la mano entre las suyas, apretándola, y dijo—: ese beso me lo tienes que dar tú.


End file.
